


No Good Deed

by ocfanatic2013



Series: Complete [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: An innocent magic lesson takes a dire turn. Takes place after Its Nice to Meet You.
Relationships: Beast & Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Complete [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997062
Kudos: 5





	No Good Deed

“Good morning, pretty.” Beth whispered in Evie’s ear. Evie let out a squeal as she heard her girlfriend’s voice, setting her fork down and turning around with a grin. Beth smiled at the girl’s excitement, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend for the first time in three weeks. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back for two more days!”

“I came back early to surprise you.” Beth explained, grinning as she was pulled to sit on Evie’s lap. Evie immediately pulled the girl into another kiss, causing the other three to roll their eyes. As they kissed, Jane approached.

“Oh, um...” she said, raising an eyebrow as she observed Evie and Beth kissing. Jay rolled his eyes at the pair again. 

“Ignore them. Beth just got back from her tour of the kingdom.” he replied, continuing to eat his breakfast. Jane nodded, turning to Mal. 

“I’m actually here to talk to you.” Mal nodded. “I want you to teach me how to use magic.” Jane said.

“Wait, what?” Mal asked. Jane nodded. “Hold on, let me get them.” Glancing at the still kissing couple, the purple-haired girl rolled her eyes. “Hey!” Mal said, hitting Evie in the back of the head. The taller girl pulled away from her girlfriend, sending her best friend a glare. 

“What?” she hissed. Mal rolled her eyes.

“Jane wants to me to teach her how to use magic.” she said. Evie and Beth shared a look. “What do you think?”

“It’s up to you, Mal.” Beth said. Mal nodded slowly, thinking for a long moment before turning to Jane.

“Why are you asking me instead of your mom?” she asked. 

“Oh, um, Mom is busy.” Jane said. Mal sighed.

“Okay, I’ll do it. We’ll meet in the forest after school. But... Jane, you have to promise to wait until I get there to try anything.” she said, narrowing her eyes. Jane nodded quickly.

“I will. Thank you so much, Mal. I’ll see you after school!” she said, walking away. Beth watched her friend leave the dining hall before turning her head back to the table.

“Is this a good idea?” she asked as she ran her fingers through Evie’s hair. Mal shrugged, sipping her orange juice.

“Mal...” Evie whispered.

“I’ll be watching her the entire time.” Mal said. Evie narrowed her eyes, but knew that her best friend was done talking about it. Sighing, she turned back to her breakfast. 

“Hey, you.” Beth whispered, placing her finger under Evie’s chin and turning the girl’s head to face her. Evie smiled softly, leaning in and kissing the blonde again. Across the table, Mal, Jay, and Carlos groaned and turned back to their breakfast.

* * *

That afternoon, Jane and Beth were walking through the forest when Jane suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong?” Beth asked.

“Nothing, but this is the perfect spot.” Jane explained. Beth nodded. “I’m going to try a quick spell.”

“Jane, you said that you would wait until Mal got here.” Beth said in a scared tone.

“They’re almost here, it’ll be fine.” Jane replied, pulling her mother’s wand out of her backpack. Beth gasped as she saw the wand.

“Jane, how did you get your mother’s wand?” she demanded. 

“It’s not important. Go stand over there.” Jane said. Beth sighed, but nodded. “Bibbidi bobbidi boo!” The spell left the wand and immediately headed for Beth. The blonde screamed out in agony as the spell hit her, falling to the ground. The VKs chose that moment to arrive.

* * *

“Are Beth and Jane already out there?” Jay asked as they walked through the woods. Evie nodded.

“Yeah, they’re waiting for us.” she replied. She could see Jane in the distance and picked up her pace. Just as she reached the pair, she heard her girlfriend’s anguished scream. Evie watched in horror as blood spilled from her beloved princess’s leg. “What the hell did you do?” she screamed, sprinting over to Beth and falling to the ground. Mal immediately moved next to her best friend, finding a spot above Beth’s head. She couldn’t think of anything to do other than to reach out and grab the blonde’s hand as she screamed. Meanwhile, Jay immediately took his hoodie off before taking his T-shirt off and using it to put pressure on the wound as Carlos did the same while Evie stroked the blonde’s hair in an attempt to calm her sobbing girlfriend. When that didn’t work, she took the girl’s head in her hands and rested her forehead against Beth’s as the blonde continued screaming. “I’m here, baby, I’m here.“ Jane watched in confusion; she didn’t understand how things had gone so wrong

“She’s okay, right?” Evie’s head whipped to the side, glaring at the girl. 

“I can see the inside of her leg, Jane. No, she’s not okay. What the hell happened?” she demanded.

“We can talk details later. We need to get her to the hospital before she...” Jay trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence while Beth could hear him. Evie’s heart all but shattered and she nodded, allowing him to pick her up.

“Evie!” Beth screamed out.

“I’m here, B, I promise. Jay has to carry you, though, I can’t.” the taller girl said, tears streaming down her face. She was hot on Jay’s trail as he carried her through the forest and campus, toward the parking lot. “Jay, take my car. We’ll lay her out in the back.” Jay nodded, heading toward the SUV that Beth had given Evie to assist with delivering dresses to customers as the girl unlocked it and opened the door. Jay and Carlos placed Beth in the backseat, with Evie immediately sitting next to her head and placing it in her lap. Jay jumped into the driver’s seat as Evie tossed him the keys while Carlos jumped into the passenger seat.

Meanwhile, Mal and Jane were jumping into Mal’s car, a gift from Ben, quickly following the blue car toward the hospital.

“Mal-“

“Don’t even, Jane. Not right now.” Mal said, gripping her steering wheel as she sped.

* * *

The moment the car came to a stop, Jay and Carlos jumped up out of their seats. Jay flung the door by Beth’s feet open while Carlos ran inside to get some help. Evie helped Jay get Beth out of the car as a doctors ran out with a stretcher. Jay put Beth on the stretcher before backing up and letting the doctors have room. Evie, however, remained at Beth’s side.

“Lady Evelyn, we need to get her to surgery right away.” Evie nodded, pressing a kiss to Beth’s head. 

“I love you.” she whispered. In that moment, Beth’s eyes opened for the first time in a few minutes. She raised a hand to Evie’s cheek, brushing her thumb over it before closing her eyes again. Evie took a step back, allowing the doctors to push Beth’s stretcher into the hospital. Letting out a shaky breath, Evie turned to her friends. “Mal, did you call Ben?” she asked.

“Yeah, I called Ben and Belle. They’re on their way.” Mal said. Jay grabbed the keys from Mal’s hands and tossed them to Carlos. 

“We’ll go park the cars, you guys go inside.” he said. Evie nodded, looking over at the sobbing brunette next to her best friend. Rolling her eyes, she took a step forward.

“Jane, I swear to every god in Olympus that if she loses her leg or if she...” Unable to finish the sentence, Evie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I will make you wish you were never born. Are we clear?” Jane nodded. “We told you to wait for Mal.”

“But-“

“We told you to wait for Mal!” Evie yelled. Mal stepped forward, placing her hands on Evie’s shoulders.

“Go inside, E. Check on Beth.” she said. Evie stared at Jane for a moment before nodding and heading inside. The brunette let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Mal.” she said. Mal looked at her. 

“Don’t thank me. But don’t take any food from her for awhile.” she warned. Jane let out a nervous chuckle. “That wasn’t a joke. That was a warning. Her mother taught her how to poison apples when we were kids. Evie figured out how to use the spell on other food and secretly perfected it when we came to Auradon.”

“She what?” Jane whispered. Mal nodded. “Does Beth know?”

“Of course she knows. She’s never told anyone, not even Ben. I think she secretly thinks it’s sexy when Evie lets her villain side show because Evie rarely does. But that’s not the point. Evie is angry enough right now to actually do it. If something happens to Beth... you’re going to need to watch out for her. I’ll do my best to keep her away from you, but I can only do so much. Furious Evie is a force of nature and the only who can calm her is Beth.” Jane swallowed. “And if you tell anyone what I just told you, Evie will be the least of your worries. I can promise you that.”

“Okay.” Jane whispered. Mal stared for a moment before sighing and running a hand over her face.

“Jane... if you took her true love away from her... you might actually turn her into a villain. Evie might actually become evil. She will have enough hatred and anguish in her heart to make that transition.” Mal admitted, walking into the hospital. Jane watched her friend walk away before closing her eyes.

“What have I done?” she whispered.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were still waiting on an update. Mal had her arms around Evie, who was staring at the clock. After several moments, Jane moved to the seat next to the blue-haired girl. “Evie...” Jane whispered, reaching out and grabbing Evie’s hand. The blue-haired girl looked down at their joined hands. “I feel horrible.”

“You should.” Evie mumbled. Jane bit her lip.

“You don’t have to be so harsh.” she whispered. Evie’s head snapped up.

“What do you want from me right now, Jane? Do you want me to tell you that everything is going to be okay? Because it isn’t. My girlfriend is fighting for her life because of you, so forgive me if I don’t have time to coddle you.” she snapped, standing up and walking away. She found another seat, next to Carlos, just as Ben, Adam, and Belle rushed in.

“Evie.” Adam said. Evie looked over, quickly standing up as Mal walked over to her boyfriend.

“They— they started her surgery because it was an emergency, but they need either yours or Belle’s signature on a consent form because she’s a minor.” she said. Adam nodded, quickly moving to talk to the nurse at the front desk. 

“Evie, sweetie...” Belle said. Evie let out a long breath. “How did this happen?” Glancing to the side to find Jane staring at her shoes, Evie spoke up.

“This morning, Beth and I were at breakfast with Mal and the boys when Jane came up to us and asked if Mal could help her with her magic. Mal said she would but made her promise not to practice on her own. Maleficent and Fairy Godmother are two of the most powerful fairies, it makes sense that their daughters would have strong powers as well. Mal was worried that something would happen and Jane wouldn’t be able to fix it. Beth and Jane had a study group together and the four of us were going to hang out and then we were going to meet in the forest. We got there just as it happened. I heard a scream, one that I will never be able to forget, and then Beth was on the ground.” she explained, tears falling down her face. Belle looked at Jane, silently asking for more explanation as Adam returned. Jane swallowed before speaking. 

“I, um... I found Mal’s spell book-“ Mal looked over quickly, seeing Jane holding her spell book. She narrowed her eyes, standing up and walking over

“I donated my spell book. Where exactly did you find it?” Mal demanded as she took the book from the brunette’s hands and crossed her arms over her chest. Jane bit her lip.

“I stole it from the museum.” she whispered. Evie stared at her hands for a moment before looking back at the girl. “My mom wouldn’t teach me, so I broke in last night and stole Mal’s spell book and my mom’s wand. I used these hacks that Carlos and I came up with to bring down the forcefield and disable the alarm, and I snuck in and stole them.” Evie took a deep breath. On the other side of the room, Carlos had guilt on his face. Had he known that this was what Jane was going to use the hacks for, he never would have helped come up with them.

“What that tells me is that your desire to learn behind your mother’s back was more important to you than Beth’s life.” she whispered.

“Evie...”

“Jane, you really don’t want to talk to me right now. You’re not going to like what I have to say.” Evie said, standing up and walking out of the waiting room, slipping past Fairy Godmother as she did so. The woman stared in confusion.

“What did I miss?” she asked. Jane ignored her mother, turning to the purple-haired girl.

“Mal-

“Jane, not now.” Mal said, going after Evie. Fairy Godmother sighed as yet another teenager pushed past her.

“Will someone please explain what it is going on? Why did I get an urgent message telling me to get to the hospital as soon as possible?” she asked. Jay and Carlos exchanged looks, having a silent argument in which Carlos inevitably lost. Sighing, he looked over at Fairy Godmother, preparing to tell the story.

Meanwhile, Mal was making her way down the hallway when she heard a loud outburst. 

_“You did what?”_

“Someone told Fairy Godmother.” Mal mumbled as she continued walking. She found her best friend in the bathroom staring at the sink. “E...”

“What if Jane killed her?” Evie whispered.

“You can’t think like that.” Mal said. Evie closed her eyes as tears began falling.

“I can’t lose her. We’re supposed to have a life together.” she said. Mal bit her lip. “She’s my world, M, my everything. If she dies, I don’t know what I’ll do. I can barely remember how I used to be just Evie and not part of Evie and Beth. I don’t think I can go back to being just Evie.” 

“You won’t have to.” Mal whispered, hugging her best friend as Evie sobbed

* * *

_“We did everything we could, but... Princess Bethany didn’t make it.” the doctor said. Evie stared at the man in shock, not believing the words he said as Ben, Belle, and Adam began crying._

_“What?” she whispered. Jay kicked a chair in anger and Carlos held his head in his hands as Mal moved to hug Evie. The taller girl quickly pushed her best friend away shaking her head. “No, I don’t believe you. Let me see my girlfriend. Let me talk to her.” Evie said, standing up. Mal quickly stood up as well, ready to help._

_“Lady Evelyn, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”_

_“Let me see her!” Evie exclaimed, frustrated tears streaming down her face as Mal held her best friend back. Belle and Adam exchanged a look before the man nodded and stepped forward._

_“Evie, Beth is gone.” he whispered, his voice cracking._

_“No, she’s not. You know how she is, she likes to play pranks sometimes. They’re usually not funny. This is probably just one of them. I bet she’s back there laughing.” the girl said. Adam closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the doctor._

_“Please take Lady Evelyn to see my daughter.” he whispered. Evie gave a satisfied nod as she was - finally - given what she was wanted. “Mal, Jay, Carlos... you three need to go with her. She’s going to need you when it finally hits her.” Mal looked at her boyfriend for a brief moment; as much as she wanted to help her best friend, her boyfriend had also just lost his sister._

_“Ben...”_

_“Evie needs you more. She’s in denial, it’s about to finally hit her that the person she’s planned a life with is gone. She needs her best friend right now more than she ever will.” Ben whispered. Mal nodded, following Evie and the doctor. He led them through the hallways, eventually entering a room. Evie saw Beth and immediately walked over, gently shaking her._

_“Baby, wake up.” she said. When Beth didn’t move, she frowned. “Beth, come on. The doctor said you were dead and I know it’s one of your pranks. It’s not funny anymore. You need to stop playing around.” Mal, Jay, and Carlos exchanged looks as realization hit Evie. “Beth?”_

_“E...” Mal said softly. Evie ignored her, staring at her girlfriend. She was only just realizing that she wasn’t breathing._

_“No.” she whispered._

_“Evie.” Jay said._

_“No!” Evie exclaimed, stepping away from the bed. Jay stepped forward just in time to catch Evie as she fell to the floor. Mal immediately took his place, holding the taller girl close as she sobbed._

_Eventually, the four exited the room and made their way back to the lobby. The moment Evie saw Jane, she felt an anger she’d never felt before and immediately broke away from her friends. “E.” Mal whispered._

_“Get the fuck away from her family.” Evie demanded. Jane looked up in surprise, letting out a gasp as Evie pulled her out of her chair. “I’m going to-“_

_“Evie, don’t finish that sentence.” Adam ordered. Evie stopped talking, glancing at the man for a moment before letting go. Everyone watched in surprise as Evie’s hair turned from blue to black. They all knew she had magic in her, but they never knew she could do that. After a few moments, the former Queen cleared her throat._

_“We should go. There’s nothing more we can do here.” Belle said softly._

_“Don’t you want to see Beth?” Evie whispered. Mal leaned over to the woman._

_“Take your time. Jay, Carlos, and I can take care of Evie while you say goodbye.” she said. Belle nodded, grabbing Adam’s hand as Ben wrapped an arm around his mother._

_..._

_“Hey, E.” Mal said gently, slipping into the room two days later. Evie ignored her best friend, continuing to stare through the window. “Have you eaten?”_

_“Not hungry.” Evie mumbled._

_“Evie...” Mal whispered as the girl began crying. Before she could move to comfort Evie, there was a knock on the room to their dorm. Mal glanced that way for a moment before moving to open it. When she saw Jane, she attempted to shut the door before Evie could see but was unsuccessful._

_“What the fuck do you want?” Evie snapped. Jane flinched_

_“Evie, I’m so sorry.” she said. Evie looked up from her her bottle. “I just... I feel so bad.”_

_“You should. You killed her.” Evie snapped, finishing the rest of the contents in the bottle before reaching for a new one. Mal frowned, walking over and pulling it out of her reach. Jane took that as her opportunity to step inside the room._

_“Pace yourself, E.” Mal whispered. Evie glared at her best friend for a moment before turning to the brunette._

_“Do you want to hear a story Jane?” she asked, a drunken, sinister smile on her face. Jane bit her lip. “Once upon a time, there was a girl from the Isle. She came to Auradon and met a beautiful princess. The second their hands touched, they felt electricity. It was magic. They started dating, they fell in love... they made plans for the future. One day, the daughter of Fairy Godmother took that away from them when she killed the princess. Sound familiar?”_

_“Evie, I never meant to—“ Evie held up a hand._

_“When I came to Auradon, Beth was one of the only people that treated me like a human rather than a villain. She... she was my future and you stole that from me. I’ll never get to hold her again, I’ll never get to kiss her again. I’m never going to get to marry her, to have a family with her. You’re the reason that I’m never going to get to see her in a wedding dress, that I’m never going to get to design an engagement ring for her, that I’m never going to get to propose to her, that I’m never going to hear her say ‘I do.’ She and I were supposed to have kids together, we were supposed to do so many things together, and we’ll never get to. All because of you.” she said. Jane bit her lip. “Why are you here?”_

_“I... I wanted your forgiveness.” Jane whispered. The taller girl stared in disbelief before standing up._

_“What do you want me to say, Jane? Do you want me to give you my condolences? Tell you I’m sorry that you’re feeling guilty?” she asked, walking over to the brunette. Jane blinked. “Beth and I were in love. Excuse me if I don’t feel sorry for you while I mourn the death of my soulmate.”Mal watched carefully as Evie reached for Jane’s throat. The taller girl stopped just before curling her fingers around it, her hand closing in a fist. “Get the fuck out of my room.” Evie hissed. Jane frowned. “I’m serious, Jane. If you don’t leave, I will kill you.”_

_“Evie-“_

_“Get out!” Evie yelled. Jane nodded, quickly leaving the room. Evie walked over, slamming the door before moving back to her bed and curling up on it._

_..._

_“E, come on. It’s time to go.” Mal whispered a few days later. Evie stared at her reflection, still not used to the waves of black coming from her head. Sighing, she grabbed her lipstick. “Evie.”_

_“Mal, I’m well aware of what time my girlfriend’s funeral starts and I’m well aware that the limo is outside waiting. However, they’re not going to leave without me. Give me a damn minute.” Evie snapped. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Glancing at her best friend, Mal walked over and opened it to find Jay and Carlos in the hall._

_“How’s she doing?” Jay asked softly._

_“Not well.” Mal replied. The boys glanced in the room to find Evie staring at her lipstick._

_“The limo is waiting for you two. Ben and his parents are in it. We were on our way to the church with Doug and Lonnie, but Ben asked us to sit with you all.” Carlos explained. Mal nodded, looking over as Evie took a sip from the bottle of whiskey that she’d somehow managed to get._

_“We need a few more minutes.” she whispered, walking over. “You cannot show up drunk.”_

_“I don’t want to show up sober.” Evie mumbled, watching as Mal took the bottle away; she didn’t even have the energy to fight. The shorter girl pressed a kiss to her best friend’s head._

_“I know this is going to be hard for you. I know how much you love her. But Beth wouldn’t want you to show up drunk and you know that.” she said. Evie nodded. “Come on, we need to go.”_

_“Okay.” Evie said, letting out a defeated sigh and following her best friend out of the_ _room._

_... _

_ Twenty minutes later, Evie stepped out of the limo with her sunglasses on. _

_ Out of the corner of her eye, Evie saw movement and turned her head to find Jane sobbing. She could feel the anger surging through her and the only thing that was keeping her from storming over to the brunette was Adam’s arm around her. “Ignore her.” the man whispered. _

_ “What is she even doing here? She’s the reason Beth is dead.” Evie replied softly.  _

_ “I know, sweetheart, but forcing her to leave will just cause a scene. I won’t do that at my daughter’s funeral.” Adam said. Evie closed her eyes. “Some of your friends are here, go say hi. It’ll distract you.” Evie turned her head and saw Doug, Lonnie, Dizzy, Chad, and Audrey and walked over to greet them.  _

_ “Hi.” she said, letting out a sigh as she hugged Dizzy. The younger girl looked up at her friend. “I’m okay, Diz.” _

_ “You’re far from okay, Evie.” Lonnie said gently. Evie looked over at her friend.  _

_ “Just keep Jane away from me and I’ll be as close to okay as I can be.” she said.  _

_ “That would require us to talk to Jane.” Audrey replied. Evie looked over. “Look, Evie, Beth and I may not have always gotten along but I respected her and I definitely didn’t want her dead. Jane should be punished for what she did.” Evie stared at the brunette for a moment before taking a deep breath and hugging the princess. _

_ “Lady Evelyn.” The former blue-haired girl turned head and saw a somber royal usher standing a few feet away. “It’s time to go inside.” _

_ “Thank you.” Evie whispered, nodding at her friends and walking over to Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Beth’s family. _

_ “Evie, would you like to say goodbye with us?” Belle asked softly. Evie glanced up at the casket for a moment, debating saying no before nodding. She walked up to the front, waiting for everyone to have their turn to say goodbye before she took hers. _

_ The newly dark-haired VK rested her forehead on the casket. “I love you, B. I’ll love you forever.” she whispered as everyone walked off. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure that others were far enough away Evie leaned back down and placed a kiss to where she knew Beth’s head was. “I promise that she won’t get away with this, baby.” she whispered, closing her eyes for a brief moment before taking a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the nearby photo of Beth and sighed as she felt tears coming on. Before she could cry, however, she felt a strong arm around her shoulder and looked up to find Jay. “She was so beautiful.” she whispered. _

_ “Yeah, she was. How’d you get her?” Jay teased, knowing he was probably the only one who could get her to smile. _

_ “My charming personality and my dazzling smile.” Evie said with a barely there grin. Jay looked over. _

_ “She really loved you, Evie. A couple of months ago, she and I were eating lunch together and she talked about you the entire time. She talked about how much she loved you and how she couldn’t believe how lucky she was that, out of everyone in Auradon, you picked her to love. Sometimes... sometimes it really seemed like she was in awe of the fact that you loved her back. She never took that for granted. She never took you for granted.” _

_ “I was the lucky one.” Evie whispered. Jay bit his lip as Evie looked at her watch. “We should probably sit down. It’s going to be starting any second.” _

_ “Only if you’re ready.” Jay replied. Evie sighed. _

_ “I’ll never be ready. Let’s go.” she mumbled, allowing Jay to lead her to their seats. _

_ Evie couldn’t tell you what was said throughout the funeral. She truthfully couldn’t. As soon as she heard the words “Princess Bethany’s death was a tragic accident,” she’d stopped listening. In her eyes, Beth’s death wasn’t an accident. Yes, logically, she knew that Jane didn’t mean to kill Beth, but if she’d waited until her mother had been ready to teach her magic, they wouldn’t be at Beth’s funeral. If she hadn’t stolen her mother’s wand, they wouldn’t be at Beth’s funeral. If she hadn’t stolen Mal’s spell book, they wouldn’t be at Beth’s funeral. If she’d just waited for Mal like they’d told her to, they wouldn’t be at Beth’s funeral. _

_ Evie was furious with Jane. She hated her. Jane took the only person Evie had ever been in love with, the first person to help her see that she was more than just her looks. As she stared at the casket in front of her, it was nearly impossible for Evie to believe that her girlfriend was actually inside. Her girlfriend, the one she was holding in between classes six days before as the girl whispered corny jokes in her ear because she loved the way Evie laughed at them, was actually gone. _

_ As she tuned out the words, Evie turned her head and saw Jane watching her with an apologetic expression. Tears were streaming down her face and it took every ounce of Evie’s willpower not to roll her eyes, walk over, and kill the girl; she wouldn’t disrespect Beth’s memory like that, not at her funeral. _

_ She’d find the perfect time to avenge her girlfriend’s death. _

_... _

_ Evie tried to go on with life. Really, she did. She went to class, she continued on with Evie’s 4 Hearts, and she spent time with her friends (though she wasn’t an active participant in their activities). Every day, she missed Beth more and more. About six weeks after the funeral, she was called into Fairy Godmother’s office. Knocking on the door, she waited until she heard Fairy Godmother give permission for her to enter before walking in. “You wanted to see me?” _

_ “Evie, yes. Hello. It’s nice to see you.” Fairy Godmother said. Evie nodded, sitting across from the woman. “I want to talk to you and see how you’re holding up.” _

_ “How do you think I’m holding up?” Evie asked. Fairy Godmother looked down for a moment. _

_ “Jane says you’ve been... rather harsh with her lately.” she said. Evie scoffed. _

_ “Your daughter killed my girlfriend.” she replied.  _

_ “I understand that, but it was an accident. Eventually you’ll have to—“ _

_ “Have to what? Forgive her? That’s never going to happen.” Evie promised. Fairy Godmother sighed. _

_ “Evie, you still a Lady of the Court. You are expected to act with decorum.” she said. Evie looked away for a moment, staring at the students walking by the window before looking back at the woman in front of her. _

_ “Fairy Godmother, I’m trying my best. I’m trying to find a new normal, to get back to life. And if we’re being honest... I’m trying not to tear your daughter limb from limb every time I see her. She took my love away from me forever. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other things to do than to be chastised for not liking the girl that is getting away with killing my girlfriend.” Evie snapped, standing up and walking out of the office. She quickly made her way to her dorm, breaking down in tears the moment the door was closed. She ignored Mal’s concerned questions, laying down on her bed. _

_ “Oh, E...” Mal whispered, crawling into Evie’s bed and wrapping her arms around her best friend. “It’s going to be okay.”  _

_ “Nothing is ever going to be okay again.” Evie said. _

_... _

_ “Hey, E.” Mal said, stepping into Evie’s castle five years later. Evie looked over from her sewing machine, nodding in acknowledgment. _

_ “M.” _

_ “I haven’t seen you in a few weeks.” Mal commented. Evie shrugged. _

_ “I haven’t had a reason to leave my place. I’ve been putting together the final parts of my plan.” she replied. Mal raised an eyebrow. “Don’t even bother asking, you know I’m not going to tell you.” _

_ “You know you can tell me anything.” Mal said. _

_ “I know I can tell my best friend Mal anything. But I can’t tell Queen Mal everything.” Evie pointed out. Mal sighed. _

_“Evie, what would Beth say?” she whispered._

_“I’m doing this for Beth.” Evie replied softly. Mal looked down. “You should go. I don’t want you to have any part in this. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”_

_“I— okay. I just... I want you to think before you do anything.” Mal requested, walking to the front door. Evie nodded._

_“I will.” Mal gave her a small smile, walking out of the castle. As she locked her door behind Mal, Evie walked over to a trunk that had once belonged to Beth - a gift to her from Ben shortly after graduation. She opened the top and bit her lip as she saw what was inside - Fairy Godmother’s wand. The decoy she’d crafted on her 3D printer was securely in the museum. “Soon, my love. Your death will be avenged soon.” she whispered, running her fingers over the wand._

_..._

_Four days later, Evie had finally trapped Jane at an event. She’d been invited, as she always was, and accepted for once. She had the wand hidden in her long gloves. She waited until the moment arrived and, when it did, she pulled the wand out and pointed it at the brunette. She was surrounded by Carlos, Jay, Mal, Belle, Ben, Adam, and Fairy Godmother, who all gasped. “Does this look familiar, Jane? You and Beth were about the same distance when you spelled her as you and I are right now.”_

_“Evie...” Jane whispered._

_“And this is the same wand you used. I stole it, too. It’s like deja vu.” Evie said._

_“Evie! You can’t kill Jane!” Mal exclaimed, watching as her best friend gripped Fairy Godmother’s wand. Evie glanced to the side, seeing Adam, Ben, and Belle watching her carefully._

_“Why not? Apparently killing is legal in Auradon. Or is it just killing the princess that’s okay?” she asked._

_“Evie, Beth wouldn’t want this.” Jane said. Belle’s eyes went wide._

_“That was the wrong thing to say.” she whispered. Mal nodded in agreement as she waited for the right moment to walk over to her best friend. Evie stared in disbelief._

_“You are so fucking unbelievable. You kill my girlfriend - in a selfish manner, I might add - and you have the nerve to tell me what she would want?” she exclaimed before mumbling a spell she’d been practicing. As the spell knocked Jane to the ground everyone rushed forward. “Nobody touch her!” Evie exclaimed._

_“But-“_

_“She’s fine. I only knocked the wind out of her.” Evie said. Adam hesitantly walked forward. Evie spared him a glance, allowing him to approach her. “Hi...”_

_“Hi.” Adam said. Evie looked at him again before turning her attention back to Jane. “Evie... you and I both know that this isn’t what Beth would want. She wouldn’t want you to be sent back to the Isle, she wouldn’t want you to avenge her death by killing Jane. She knew how much you prided yourself on being different than your mother, she wouldn’t want you to do this.” Adam whispered. Evie bit her lip. She’d tried so hard not to think about what her girlfriend would think of her plan; she knew the blonde wouldn’t have approved. Most days, she forced herself not to think about the girl at all - it hurt too much. At the mention of her girlfriend, however, she looked up at the man and saw his pleading eyes. For the first time, she realized that Beth had gotten her eyes from her father. As she stared into the man’s eyes, she saw her girlfriend looking back at her and nodded, handing him the wand. Fairy Godmother rushed over and took the wand from the former King. As soon as the wand was placed in Fairy Godmother’s hands, Evie collapsed in Adam’s arms._

_“She wasn’t even punished for Beth’s death.”_

_“I know, sweetie.” Adam whispered, holding the girl close as Belle, Mal, and Ben walked over._

_“We were supposed to get married.” Evie said. Adam nodded as Evie sobbed._

_“I know.” Just then, Jane stepped forward._

_“Evie, I’m sorry.” she said, reaching out. Evie stepped out of her reach._

_“I’m not going to kill you, Jane, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you. You killed my soulmate. You knew your mom wanted to wait to teach you magic but you didn’t want to wait, so you roped all of us into your scheme and you took her to the forest with you and you killed her. You didn’t mean to, I know that, but you still did. You took her away from me, away from Ben, away from her parents. She and I were supposed to have a future together, we were supposed to have a family together, and now I’m never to going to meet the kids we were going to have together. I’m never going to get to see her in a wedding dress or dance with her on our wedding day. I’m never going to get to call her my wife and it’s all because of you. So you and I... we aren’t friends. We haven’t been in five years and we probably never will be again.” she said, sending Jane a glare._

* * *

“Evie, wake up.” Jay said, shaking the girl. Over the course of the night her head had ended up in his lap while her feet managed to land in Mal’s.

“Five more minutes.”

“Evie, the doctor is here.” he said. The words acted as a jolt of energy, causing the girl to immediately sit up. 

“I’m up. How’d she do?” she asked. The doctor chuckled; the action put the girl at ease - that had to be a good sign.

“I need to wait for her parents, Lady Evelyn.” he said. Evie nodded. As she began to impatiently wait, she felt a hand grab her own and looked over to find Carlos staring at her carefully. She saw tears in his eyes and squeezed his hand.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Carlos bit his lip before speaking.

“Evie, I cant stop thinking about the hacks that Jane used... I didn’t know that they were for the museum. I guess I didn’t ask enough questions. If I’d known-“

“Carlos, I’m not mad at you.” Evie promised softly, pressing a kiss to her friend’s cheek. Carlos looked up. “This is not your fault. I haven’t blamed you for a second.” He nodded, hugging his friend. Just then, Belle and Adam returned from getting coffee. At the same moment, Ben returned from the restroom. Evie quickly turned to the doctor with an expectant expression.

“Okay, now I can proceed. Princess Bethany is out of surgery.” he said. Evie held her breath as she waited for the doctor to continue. “Everything went well, we’re just waiting for her to wake up from the anesthesia.”

“Oh, thank god.” Jane whispered. Evie glanced to the side for a moment before speaking.

“Jane, you should go.”

“But-“

“You’re the reason she had to have surgery in the first place. She’s out now, she doesn’t need you to be here when she wakes up.” Evie snapped. Mal bit her lip as Jane nodded. She watched as the brunette stood up and walked out of the hospital. The doctor cleared his throat before turning to Ben, Belle, and Adam.

“Your Majesties, you can come back to her room. The rest of you will have to wait out here a little longer.” he said. Evie opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand. “I’m sorry, Lady Evelyn, but it’s policy. Family members only right now.”

“But I’m her girlfriend. I’m her Lady of the Court, for God’s sake. That should count for something.” Evie said. The doctor shook his head. “Fine, but I want to know the second she wakes up.”

“Someone will keep you updated.” the doctor said. Belle turned to Evie.

“We’ll get you back there the second we can.” she promised. Evie nodded, sitting back in her chair as Ben, Belle, and Adam followed the doctor. She let out a sigh before speaking again

“I had a dream about Beth dying. About what would happen to me if she died, actually.” she whispered. Mal looked over. “I became a villain.”

“I’m guessing you heard what I said to Jane.” Evie nodded. “E, you know that wouldn’t happen. None of us would let it. I was just trying to freak Jane out.“ Mal said. Evie looked down. “You’re good. Everyone knows that.” After a few moments, Evie looked up at Mal.

“Thank you, M.” she said. Mal smiled. “She’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah, she is. You’re still part of Evie and Beth.” Mal said. Evie covered her mouth, smiling for the first time in hours.

* * *

_“Beth, Ben, Belle, and Adam are missing.” Jay announced. Mal and Evie looked up, their eyes wide. “Royal Guards came by the boys’ dorm searching for Ben. I’m sure they’re on their way here now, looking for Beth.”_

_“Maybe they’re just out for a drive.” Mal suggested. Carlos looked down._

_“Chad said they told him their was evidence of a break in at the castle.” he admitted. Evie looked around the room, observing all of the pictures of Beth. She couldn’t imagine who would want to hurt her perfect Princess or her family. “Chad found this in his room, on Ben’s bed. Audrey found one on Beth’s bed, too; she gave it to us on our way here.” Carlos added, handing over two pieces of paper. Evie grabbed the one that was handed to her, narrowing her eyes as she read what was written._

_Come and find your baby, Lady Evelyn. She’ll be waiting for you on certain Island you used to call home. The clock’s ticking._

**_We ride with the tide._ **

_“Uma has them. They’re on the Isle.” Evie whispered._

_“Let’s get going. Grab Lonnie.” Mal ordered._

_..._

_“They could be anywhere on this damn island.” Evie yelled, kicking a nearby chair. Mal ran a hand over her face._

_“Uma wouldn’t take them to her ship, that’s where she took Ben last time. It’s too easy.” Evie looked over._

_“Your boyfriend gets captured a lot.” she pointed out. Mal sent her best friend a dangerous, threatening glare. “I’m just saying.”_

_“Your girlfriend is with him!” Mal exclaimed. Evie shrugged._

_“It’s the first time Beth’s gotten captured, but okay.” she mumbled._

_“Guys, Gil just walked out of Bargain Castle.” Jay said, not turning from the window. Mal and Evie turned from each other._

_“Jay, Carlos, go see if Uma has taken over my house.” Mal ordered. Evie quickly moved to the window as the boys left, keeping an eye on the situation. After five minutes, Jay and Carlos returned._

_“They’re in there. Harry and Uma are watching over them right now, Gil must have gone to get food.” Carlos said. Evie closed her eyes._

_“We have to leave them in there until sunrise.” she said._

_“What? Why?” Lonnie asked. Mal sighed, knowing Evie was right._

_“Because they aren’t going anywhere until Uma’s shift at the diner. She’s worked the same shift since we were kids, sunrise shift, and Harry and Gil follow her to work.“ she explained._

_“Do you really think they’re going to leave them alone?” Carlos asked. Evie rolled her eyes._

_“It’ll be five on one or two, I think we can handle it.” she said._

_..._

_Soon enough, it was time. As soon as Harry and Uma were out of sight, the VKs and Lonnie were sneaking into Bargain Castle. Beth let out a sigh of relief as she saw her girlfriend. She’d never been more relieved to see a high ponytail in her entire life. When Evie saw the princess, she immediately rushed forward and fell to her knees in front of her, quickly untying the rag from her girlfriend’s mouth. “Wheres Gil?” she whispered, moving to cut the rope from around her wrists._

_“Sleeping.”_

_“You have to be quiet, then. Hopefully we can get you all out of here without a fight.” Evie said softly. Beth nodded._

_“You found me.” she whispered._

_“Oh, Princess... they could never keep me from you.” Evie promised, kissing her girlfriend as she cut the rope from her ankles. Beth rested her forehead on Evie’s. “I will always save you. And you’ll always save me. That’s how this works, B, we save each other.” Evie said, grinning as she helped Beth up. The group led them outside, where Jay was waiting impatiently and nervously with the limo. Mal, Ben, Belle, Adam, Lonnie, and Beth climbed into the back as Evie and Carlos dumped the swords and bags into the trunk . Dizzy followed with Beth sliding in next. Carlos jumped into the passenger seat while Evie slid into the seat next to Beth, shutting the door. The taller girl let out a relieved sigh as Beth settled in her lap as Jay drove off. They heard a yell from behind, turning to see Uma Harry, and an awake - albeit disheveled - Gil. Evie narrowed her eyes as she saw Uma pointing something before widening them as she realized what it was. “Everyone get down now!” she yelled, pushing Beth off of her lap and covering their heads just as the glass of the window behind them shattered. “Jay, she’s got one of Gaston’s guns, hit the gas!”_

_“We’re almost to the barrier, everyone hold on!” Jay yelled, speeding up._

_Evie glanced up slightly. She could that Carlos was as far down in his seat as he could get, Jay was doing his best to stay covered, Ben was covering both Mal and Lonnie’s heads, and Adam was protecting Belle. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that all of her friends were protected in some capacity, before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s head as they sped through the Isle. “Jay’s getting us out of here, baby.”_

_“Is everyone okay?” Adam asked as they drove across the barrier. Evie carefully inspected Beth for injuries letting out a sigh of relief as she found none._

* * *

Beth opened her eyes slowly and blinked as she took in her surroundings. She saw her parents and brother realizing she was awake and moving towards her. “Water.” she whispered. Ben grabbed a cup, raising it to her lips and allowing her to sip. She looked around for her girlfriend before frowning when she realized she wasn’t in the room; that wasn’t like her at all, there had to be a very good reason as to why Evie wasn’t by her side. “Where’s Evie?”

“They would only let immediate family back here. We tried to convince them to let her back here with you, but they wouldn’t budge.” Belle explained. Beth narrowed her eyes at the nurses and doctors through the door.

“I want to see Evie. Dad, go Beast on them.” she requested. Adam chuckled.

“I’ll talk to them. You’ll have to be seen by your doctor first, though.” he said.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Just go get Evie.” Beth said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ben snorted and looked at his mother.

“She’ll be fine.” he said. Belle chuckled.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, the core four were still waiting. Carlos and Jay were playing games on their phones while Mal was watching a movie on hers with her head on Evie’s shoulder. She’d given Evie one of her earbuds, but the taller girl was only half-paying attention to the film. As Evie waited for Beth to wake up, she scrolled the pictures of herself and Beth on her phone. She stopped at her favorite picture, smiling at the image of herself and Beth after a Tourney game. She’d gone to cheer on Jay and Carlos, but spent the entire time watching her girlfriend cheerlead.

As Evie moved to swipe to the next picture, Belle rushed through the door, causing the four teenagers to jump at the sudden noise in the previously quiet room. They looked over at the former Queen, nervously waiting to hear what she was going to say.

“Evie, sweetie, Beth is awake.” Belle said. Evie let out sigh of relief. “She’s asking for you.” The blue-haired girl’s eyes lit up at those words, causing Belle to smile.

“Really? She’s asking for me?” Evie replied.

“She got annoyed when she found out that they haven’t let you back there and asked her father to go Beast on them. Her exact words when we told her she had to see her doctor first were “yeah, okay, whatever, just go get Evie.’” Belle explained with a laugh. Evie grinned.

“I can really go see her?”

“You’d have a very angry princess on your hands if you didn’t. I think it’d be in your best interest to go back there immediately.” Belle said. Evie quickly pulled Mal’s earbud out of her ear and stood up, following the former Queen. She could barely contain her excitement as they walked through the hospital. As Evie and Belle approached the room, Evie grinned as she heard her girlfriend’s voice.

“She’s really alive.” she said. Belle looked at the teenager with a smile and nodded. 

“Yes, she is. She’s a fighter.” she replied. The closer they got to the room, they could hear what Beth was saying.

“I told you, I’m not doing anything until Evie is here.”

_“Princess Bethany, your mother went to get her. Please, just let me-“_

_“Is she here yet?”_

_“Well, no.”_

_“Then no.”_ Before the conversation could continue, Evie appeared in the doorway and let out a sigh of relief as she saw her girlfriend alive. 

“Baby.” she whispered. Beth looked up with a tired - and somewhat annoyed - smile as the nurse let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the princess’ beloved Lady. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Beth said. Belle sent the nurse an apologetic smile.

“Naomi, I’m so sorry for my difficult and demanding daughter. Please, do whatever you need to do.” she said. Beth rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t difficult, I had one request. It’s been filled, so do whatever you want.” she said, ignoring the look Evie gave her. Naomi nodded her head.

“I’ll give Princess Bethany and Lady Evelyn a few moments of privacy while I catch you up, Your Highness.” she said. Belle nodded, leading the woman out of the room. Evie sent them both warm smiles as they passed her, making sure to gently grab Naomi’s arm. “Yes, Lady Evelyn?”

“She can be difficult, but she’s harmless.” Evie whispered.

“She’s not exactly what I imagined.” Naomi admitted. Evie raised an eyebrow.

“To be fair, she just went through a traumatic experience. Ninety-nine percent of the time she’s an absolute sweetheart to everyone and I can just about guarantee she’ll feel bad about this tomorrow and apologize immensely. Don’t let her get to you.” she said. Naomi bit her lip. “If that’s going to be a problem, I can certainly talk to Belle and Adam about getting her a different nursing team.” 

“No, of course not. Thank you, Lady Evelyn.” Naomi said. Evie nodded. “You’re very protective of her.”

“She’s the girl I’m going to marry, I’ve known that for a long time now. For the past twenty-four hours, that wasn’t certain anymore. Now, more than ever, I’m especially protective of her.” Evie said

“Evie.” Beth whined impatiently from her bed. The taller girl glanced at her girlfriend, chuckling.

“Coming.” she said, nodding at Naomi before turning to the blonde.

“How do you manage to look perfect while covered in blood?” Beth asked. Evie let out a chuckle as she made her way over to her girlfriend’s side.

“It’s a talent, my love.” she said, kissing the blonde. Beth weakly laughed into the kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired.”

“I’m sure you are.” Evie whispered. Beth leaned into her girlfriend. “God, baby, I was so scared. I thought I’d lost you.” 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Eves.” Beth said, laughing softly. Evie closed her eyes, crying. “Evie, I’m going to be okay.”

“Promise?” Evie asked softly. Beth nodded. “You’re... I can’t live without you.”

“You could, you’re strong enough. But you won’t have to.” Beth whispered. Evie wiped her tears before kissing her girlfriend. As they broke apart, Beth leaned into the taller girl. “What were you talking to the nurse about?” she asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

“She has a name, Beth, learn it.” she said. Beth nodded. “You also need to apologize for the way you were treating her before I walked in.”

“I know. I owe a lot of people that apology, including my parents.” Beth mumbled. Evie sent her a look. “I know, you don’t have to say it.”

“Okay.” Evie said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s head. Beth smiled contently.

“Stay here tonight?” she asked softly.

“I’m not leaving your side tonight.” Evie promised. Beth frowned.

“What if you have to go to the bathroom?” she asked. Evie chuckled.

“You know what I mean, B.” she said. Beth laughed. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, pretty. More than anything.” Evie whispered as she held Beth close.

* * *

“You’re in a good mood.” Beth whispered against Evie’s lips two weeks later. The taller girl chuckled as she cupped Beth’s cheek to keep her close.

“My girl’s back at school. How could I not be?” she replied, pulling her into another kiss. As they broke apart, Beth reached out and played with the familiar red heart pendant on Evie’s necklace. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, right now, I’m on pain killers, so I feel great.” Beth said. Evie chuckled. “I’m glad to be back. The crutches suck, but considering what the alternative was...”

“Don’t even go there. I can’t even think about it.” Evie whispered. Beth nodded, kissing the girl again. “I think I might love you too much.”

“I don’t think that’s possible. Not for us, anyway.” Beth replied, smiling at her girlfriend. Evie returned the grin, leaning in and kissing the blonde again. “I love you more than anything, Eves.” 

“You’re my world, B.” Evie replied softly. Beth bumped her nose against Evie’s. “I love you so much.” Before Beth could respond, they felt someone approaching them.

“Hi Beth, hi Evie.” The taller girl pulled away from girlfriend, letting out a sigh.

“Hi, Jane.” Beth replied, a smile on her face. Evie merely looked up at the brunette for a moment, her eyes flashing dangerously before turning back to her lunch. “I’m glad Fairy Godmother let you out of house arrest.”

“She should have been sent to the Isle.” Evie mumbled.

“Evie.” Beth hissed.

“Don’t ‘Evie’ me, I’m allowed to have an opinion.” Evie said, glaring at her girlfriend. Beth returned the glare before turning to her friend. 

“It’s good to see you, Jane, but I think Evie wanted to spend some time alone. We haven’t had much recently, we’ve been surrounded by doctors, nurses, visitors, and my parents.” she said kindly, placing a hand on Evie’s shoulder. Jane nodded, waving at the pair before walking away. The moment she was out of earshot, Beth turned to her girlfriend. “Stop being so hard on her, pretty.” she said, looking over at her girlfriend from her seat.

“You almost died in my arms because of her.” Evie pointed out.

“But I didn’t. I’m still here with you, we’re still going to have a future together.” Beth said. Evie pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m okay, pretty. Or... I will be when my leg heals. That’s what’s important.”

“I know.” Evie whispered. Beth smiled softly, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. When Evie pulled away, she cupped the blonde’s cheek.

“All right. You ready, my Princess?” Beth nodded, allowing Evie to help her up.“I’ll back off around Jane, but I’m never going to stop being protective of you. I’m your girlfriend, it’s my job to protect you.” 

“And you do a damn good job of it.” Beth said, smiling. Evie blushed. “The important thing to remember is that I didn’t die. I’m still here with you, we still get to spend the rest of our lives together.” Evie smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend. “You’re my girl, Evie, I’m not going anywhere. I survived because our story isn’t through.” 

“You’re still here with me.” Evie whispered, nodding to herself. Beth rested her forehead against Evie’s. “But I don’t want you around Jane when she’s practicing magic.” Beth chuckled.

“I don’t think Jane will be practicing magic anytime soon, but I can agree to that. Can I be around Mal while she’s doing magic?” she asked. Evie nodded.

“Yeah, of course. I trust Mal. I trust that she knows what she’s doing and I trust her to keep you safe.” she replied. Beth smiled. “I love you. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know.” Beth said. Evie blushed. “Come on, let’s get to class.”

“Okay.” Evie said, following her girlfriend.

* * *

“Hi, Princess.” Evie said, smiling as she walked into her room later that day to find Beth stretched out on her bed.

“Hi, pretty.” Beth replied, smiling as she attempted to adjust her leg. Evie immediately dropped her bag and books, moving to help her girlfriend. “Thank you.”

“Of course. How does it feel?” Evie asked. Beth shrugged. “Beth...”

“I wish Mal or Fairy Godmother would just use magic to use fix it.” Beth admitted softly. Evie sat down next to her girlfriend.

“Baby... magic is what got you into this mess.” she said gently.

“Because Jane didn’t know what she was doing. Mal does, Fairy Godmother certainly does. Hell, I’m... I’ve been thinking of trying to find the Enchantress that spelled my father to see if she can help since I know Mal and Fairy Godmother won’t.” Beth said, tears falling. Evie hugged her girlfriend. 

“Sweetie...” she whispered, kissing her head as the blonde cried. She closed her eyes as she held the blonde close. “I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I could take away your pain.”

“You have magic.” Beth pointed out.

“I’m nowhere near good enough to do what you’re asking of me, B. I don’t use my magic enough and even when I do, it’s mostly potions. I use the occasional spell, but I would need to practice something like this and I’m not practicing on you.” Evie replied. Beth cried as Evie brushed some hair out of her face. “I’m so sorry I can’t help you. I wish I could take your pain away.”

“I just want it to stop, Eves.” Beth whispered. Evie rested her head on Beth’s. 

“I know, baby.” she whispered, holding her girlfriend close. She blinked to get her tears out of her eyes. After several minutes, she picked Beth up and placed her on Mal’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Beth mumbled, watching as Evie began unmaking the bed. The taller girl sent the blonde a smile.

“Getting the bed ready for us to sleep. I’ll put you back in a minute.” she explained. After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, Evie walked over gently picked her girlfriend up before placing the blonde back on her bed. She moved to the spot next to Beth, carefully joining her girlfriend. “Get some sleep, B. I’ll text Mal and tell her to be quiet when she comes back from her date with Ben.”

“Okay.” Beth whispered. Evie smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Evie whispered, kissing her girlfriend’s head.

* * *

“Evie.”

“Hmm.”

“Evie, wake up.” Beth whispered. Evie groaned.

“Are you in pain?” she mumbled.

“No.”

“Then go back to sleep. We can talk when the sun is up.” Evie replied. After a moment, she opened one of her eyes and saw the troubled look on her face. Without a second thought, she sat up, “What, B?” Evie whispered. Beth bit her lip. 

“If something does happen to me... I don’t want you to become a villain.” she said softly. Evie let out a sigh.

“Mal told you about that?” Beth nodded. “It was just a dream, Beth.” 

“A dream in which you tried to kill Jane.” Beth pointed out. Evie bit her lip. “Evie, you are good. With or without me, you’re a good person.” Evie thought for a moment before turning to her girlfriend.

“Beth, if - God forbid - you got sick and died, I wouldn’t be angry enough to turn into a villain. If you would’ve died because of Jane’s selfish actions, yeah. I’d be angry enough. B, you’re my world. You might be able to forgive Jane, but what she did was selfish. She broke into the museum and stole Mal’s spell book and her mom’s wand because her mom wouldn’t teach her magic. You almost died because of it. No matter how good I am, I’m still the daughter of a villain. I might have actually tried to kill her if you’d died because of her. I can’t fully suppress the villain in me, not when it comes to protecting the girl I love.” she admitted. Beth looked into her girlfriend’s eyes for a moment before sitting up as much as she could. Seeing her struggle, Evie reached out and helped. 

“I love you.” Beth said, kissing Evie’s jaw. Evie leaned into the embrace. “You’re not going to try to kill her now, right?”

“No, B, I’m not. You lived.” Evie whispered. Beth nodded. “I love you, Beth, I will do anything for you.”

“I don’t want you to kill for me, though.” Beth said. Evie hesitated for a moment.

“I can’t make that promise.” she admitted. Beth raised an eyebrow. “You fell in love with a villain.” Evie reminded the blonde.

“I know exactly who I fell in love with.” Beth replied. Evie bit her lip.

“What are you thinking?” she whispered. Beth chuckled.

“I’m thinking that protective Evie is incredibly sexy and it’s shame that I can’t rip your clothes off right now.” she said. Evie let out a loud laugh. “I miss sex.”

“It’s been two weeks.” Evie pointed out.

“You’re that good, Lady Evelyn.” Beth whispered, leaning in and kissing Evie’s neck. The taller girl tilted her head, giving her girlfriend more access. “I miss your touch.”

“Beth, we can’t.” Evie whispered. Beth smirked.

“But we can.” she replied, pressing soft kisses to Evie’s favorite spots. Just as Evie was about to give into her girlfriend and ignore the doctor’s warnings, Beth let out a pained yell, causing Mal to jump awake. Evie immediately pulled away and saw the expression on the blonde’s face. “What happened?”

“What’s going on?” Mal asked, sitting up.

“I think my pain pill wore off.” Beth said. Evie bit her lip. “Eves, can you get me another one?”

“We’re supposed to be weaning you off of them. I can get some ibuprofen.” Evie offered. Beth let out a groan as she fell back on the pillow. “I’m sorry, baby. Do you want me to call your mom and ask if it’s okay?” Beth nodded. “Okay.” Evie reached over and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing Beth’s mom’s number.

_“Hello?”_

“Belle, hi. I’m sorry to call you so late, but Beth’s pain pill wore off and she was wondering if she could have another one. I know she’s supposed to be weaning her off of them, but she’s in a lot of pain. Can she have another one or should I give her ibuprofen?” Evie said. 

_“I’ll have to call her doctor, sweetie. Try to keep her mind off of it while I make the call, okay?”_

“Okay.” Evie said, hanging up the phone. She turned to her girlfriend; Mal was currently doing her best to distract the blonde from her pain. “Your mom is calling your doctor, baby.” 

“Okay.” Beth whispered. Mal looked over, trying to think of a way to distract her friend. 

“Hey, Beth. What do you call a pig that does karate?” she asked after a moment. Beth turned her head, humming in response. “A pork chop.” Beth stared at her friend for several moments before letting out a breathy laugh. 

“I liked that.” she whispered. Evie sent Mal a grateful look. “Do you have anymore?”

“A bunch. Carlos and I looked a bunch of corny jokes up today.“ Mal said, sitting on the empty space on the bed. As they waited for belle to call back, Mal told joke after joke, succeeding in making Beth smile and distracting her. After five minutes, Evie’s phone rang and she quickly answered it and put it on speaker.

“Hello?” she said, placing her hand on Beth’s head and scratching lightly, knowing how much the blonde loved the feeling.

_“Hi, Evie. Her doctor said it was okay. Go ahead and give her the medication. He’s going to come by and check on her tomorrow morning.”_

“Okay, I’ll make sure she’s awake. Thank you, Belle.” Evie replied as Mal moved to find Beth’s medication.

_“Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter.”_ Evie blushed.

“You don’t have to thank me for that.” she said. She and Belle said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone, accepting the pill bottle Mal handed her and quickly getting a dose for Beth. She handed it to her girlfriend, watching as she took the medicine. “It’ll start to work soon, B, I promise.” Beth nodded, leaning into her girlfriend. “You’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Beth whispered.

* * *

A week later, Evie was walking across campus to get to a fitting. She was so lost in thought that when her phone rang, it caused her to jump. She quickly pulled it out of her purse and looked at the Caller ID.

** Bethany Amelia **

Evie smiled as she saw the name and picture on her screen. “Hey, B!”

_“Evie, it’s Jane.”_

“Jane? Why are you calling me off of Beth’s phone? Is everything okay?” Evie asked.

_“Beth had an incident with her crutches on the bleachers by the Tourney field and fell.”_

“Wait, what?” Evie asked, stopping in her tracks.

_“You should get over here.”_

“I’m on my way.” Evie said, hanging up and turning on her heel. She immediately began running in the direction of the Tourney field. She arrived in less than five minutes, making her way up the bleachers and coming to a stop in front of Beth, who was holding her leg. “What the hell, Jane?” Evie exclaimed. Beth looked over from where Carlos was helping her put ice on her leg.

“She wasn’t even here, Evie. She walked out of the locker room two minutes after it happened. If anything, it’s Jay’s fault. He carried me up there because I wanted to watch practice.” she said. Evie turned to her girlfriend. 

“Bethany-“

“Don’t even start with me right now, Evelyn.” Beth warned. Everyone knew to keep quiet; once the full names came out, it was best to lay low. “All I do is go to class and hang out in the dorms. I’m tired of it. I’m bored. Jay asked me if I wanted to watch practice and I did, so he helped up the stairs. He forgot that he had to help me down and went to take a shower and I didn’t feel like waiting, so I tried to make my way down the stairs. Before the coaches saw me and could tell me to stop, I’d already fallen.” Evie ran a hand through a hand through her hair. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Beth nodded. “Come on, lets get you back to the dorms.”

“Eves... carry me?” Beth whispered, looking up at her girlfriend. Evie watched the blonde for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“You and your damn eyes can get me to do anything.” she said, lifting her girlfriend up and into her arms. Looking around, she narrowed her eyes. “Jay, carry her crutches.”He nodded and picked them up, following the pair. 

“My leg has been feeling better, Eves.” Beth said, kissing Evie’s temple. Evie smiled softly. 

“I know, baby. You scared me, though.” she said. Beth nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to get back to normal.” she replied. Evie looked over at her, seeing sadness in her eyes.

“You will be soon, I promise.”

* * *

The next morning, Beth woke up before Evie. She grinned as she saw bare skin from where Evie’s tank top had moved as she’d shifted in the middle of the night. Shifting carefully to avoid hurting her leg, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Evie’s back, grinning as she felt the muscles tense. She continued to make her way up her girlfriend’s back, watching out of the corner of her eye and seeing the blue-haired girl fighting a smile as she pretended to still be asleep. “I know you’re awake, Lady Evelyn.” Beth whispered.

“Am not.” Evie mumbled with a grin.

“Turn over so I can kiss you.” Beth requested. Evie did as requested, accepting the kiss her girlfriend gave her and returning it with fervor. They kissed for several minutes, being careful not to hurt Beth’s leg. After five minutes, Mal walked in on the couple and rolled her eyes.

“All the fucking time.” she said. Evie smirked against Beth’s lips, immediately deciding to mess with her best friend.

“Oh, god. More.” Evie moaned over-dramatically. Beth rolled her eyes with grin as she sat up, looking at her brother’s girlfriend and finding her glaring at them.

“I really hate you two sometimes.” Mal said. Evie laughed as she sat up, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple. “Beth, your parents want to know how you’re feeling. I just left breakfast with them and Ben.”

“I should probably call them. I’m surprised they haven’t been here every day or insisted I stay at home.” Beth said. Mal glanced at Evie before smiling.

“Ben said the same thing. Your dad said that he couldn’t imagine leaving you in better hands than Evie’s and that they know you’re being taken care of.” she explained. Evie blushed, looking away as Beth looked up at her. 

“He’s not wrong.” the blonde said, kissing her girlfriend. Evie smiled into the kiss. “You’ve been amazing throughout this entire thing and I don’t think I’ve ever actually thanked you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. You’re my girlfriend.” Evie replied. Beth leaned into the taller girl. “Come on, lets get ready for the day.”

“As you wish, Lady Evelyn.” Beth said, grinning.

* * *

Six weeks later, Evie was at her locker when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her turn her head. She let out a gasp as she saw Beth limp toward her without crutches. She hadn’t seen the girl walk in almost three months and she couldn’t help the tears that fell as Beth made her way toward her. “When did this happen?” she asked as soon as Beth was close enough. Beth smiled, resting her hands on Evie’s shoulders for balance and letting out a happy sigh as Evie’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“This morning. I wanted to surprise you.” she said. Evie stared in disbelief. “Are you okay?”

“I’m trying really hard to not cry right now.” Evie admitted softly. Beth smiled. “I’m so happy right now.”

“How do you think I feel?” Beth asked. Evie laughed, kissing her girlfriend. “It feels great to walk again.”

“It’s great to  see  you walk again.” Evie replied, kissing Beth’s shoulder. The blonde bit her lip, leaning up slightly.

“Guess what we’re doing tonight.” Beth whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. Evie grinned.

“I’ll get rid of Mal.” she replied. Beth smirked.

“See that you do. You’re in for the night of your life, Eves.” she said. Evie chuckled lowly.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

That night, Beth noticed that Evie was shying away from touching her. Confused, she decided to speak up after the fifth time Evie stepped away from her. “Eves, why aren’t you touching me? You haven’t kissed me once all night.”

“I... I guess I’m just feeling shy tonight.” Evie said, looking down. Beth stepped forward until she was directly in front of her girlfriend.

“Since when are you shy around me?” she whispered. Evie blushed. 

“We haven’t done this in three months, B. I’m nervous.” she admitted. Beth smiled.

“That’s sweet.” she said, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend softly. After a few moments, Evie pulled away and let out a breath. “Evie?”

“I’m okay.” Evie whispered. Beth smiled softly, cupping her cheek.

“We don’t have to do this tonight, Eves.” she whispered as Evie let out a shaky breath.

“I’ve never been this nervous before sex. I just don’t want want to hurt your leg.” Evie admitted. Beth kissed her jaw.

“My leg is fine, pretty, I promise.” Evie stared in her eyes for a long moment before nodding. 

“I want this, B. I’ve missed you.” she whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Beth let out a happy sigh against her girlfriend’s lips, pulling her close. “I love you so much.”

“Show, don’t tell.” Beth whispered. Evie smirked and nodded.

* * *

“You’re walking better.” Evie commented as she lounged by the pool the following weekend. She, Beth, Ben, Mal, Jay, and Carlos had decided to retreat tao Beast’s castle for the weekend and the couple immediately beelined for the pool. Beth smiled as she looked up from her phone, walking over to the chair that her girlfriend was sitting on and falling into the girl’s lap. She grinned as Evie squealed in delight.

“I have something for you.” the blue-haired girl whispered. Beth smiled softly as Evie took her hand. “You gave me your ring and... I wanted to give you something similar. I don’t have a family ring to give you, but Lonnie told me about this thing that some couples do when they’re not quite ready to get engaged but know they’re going to be together forever.” Beth nodded, knowing that speaking would cause her girlfriend to get even more nervous. “I... it’s called a promise ring.” Evie continued as she reached in her bag and pulled out a box.

“You got me a promise ring?” Beth whispered. Evie nodded. “Eves...”

“I love you and almost losing you made me realize that I needed to make sure you know just how much I love you. You’re my world, Beth. You mean more to me than anything, even 4 Hearts.” Evie whispered. Beth stared at her girlfriend for a moment before tears began falling. “Baby?”

“I’m fine, pretty, I promise. I’m just really happy.” Beth said, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. As they broke apart, the Princess smiled softly. “I love you so much.” she whispered, kissing Evie’s neck. Evie smiled as she flipped them over so she could hover over her girlfriend. “I’m going to marry you one day.” 

“And I can’t wait.” Beth grinned. “Let’s go inside.”

“Whatever you want, Lady Evelyn.” Beth said, smirking as she was pulled inside.


End file.
